


Ribbons

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/F, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: During the second tournament, an increasingly paranoid Kazuya Mishima assigns Anna Williams to distract Jun Kazama by any means possible.
Anna never does things by halves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slippery Kick (AceQueenKing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> This is another shippen prompt that I liked so much I decided to expand what I had written into a full story. I really love both characters and don't write them enough. ♥

The second tournament was the heart of everything happening in Tokyo, and Anna Williams was right at the centre of it all.

The evening before the competitors were due to be introduced to Kazuya, she was wandering around the Mishima compound. It was part of her role as Kazuya’s bodyguard to collect intel on the competitors, and to neutralise any threats she found within range. So far, all that Anna had done was to pull down some protestors who were trying to climb the perimeter fence, and leave them for the guards. There was so much security on the grounds that she doubted anything short of a nuclear strike could harm Kazuya.

Kazuya, however, was obsessed with plots and infiltration. Likely paranoia on his part, but it was paranoia that paid her. When she’d shown up at the Zaibatsu, Kazuya had taken one look at her and hired her on the spot.

“I remember you from the first tournament – you were knocked out by Kuma. Good, but young. You have a place here.”

_You have a place here_. Music to Anna’s ears. She doubted anyone had ever said this to Nina – cold, arrogant Nina who’d never had to kowtow to anyone in her life. They hired her, but they never owned her. Nina, who would be at the tournament.

Anna pictured her then, their father’s blue eyes looking out disdainfully beneath glossy blonde hair that never needed to be straightened. Anna had her mother’s hair; she’d spent many an hour waiting for her mother to iron her hair flat for special occasions. Nina, of course, had been nearby looking bored. _Bitch_! In its natural state her hair was thick and lustreless and she’d spent more than she’d care to remember on serums and straightening treatments. No more. Thanks to living in Japan, the hair products knocked her hair into shape with less than fifteen minutes in the morning, a small price to pay for her straight shiny dark hair that stayed perfectly in place no matter what.

Just like Nina’s.

She was twenty now, and enjoying all the privilege that came with guarding the most powerful man in Japan. Free entry to the second tournament, not that she needed it, her own small apartment in the Mishima compound, access to the cars and equipment, and the implicit protection of being one of “Mr Mishima’s people.”

Things could have been better, of course. Kazuya paid, but he was notoriously stingy with expenses and raises. He asked for every receipt, to be examined by him personally. It wasn’t normally a problem - except when Kazuya asked for them to take a client out for dinner, usually while someone else stole a document or laptop from their hotel room. The kind of clients Kazuya needed to distract usually stayed at high-end places with a lot of security, and they expected a certain level of luxury. It was hard to afford on an assassin’s salary.

Anna was sure listening to some fifty year old fatso with an inflated belly and the self-importance to match wasn’t quite in her job description. But something about the way Kazuya looked at her made her accept every boring dinner date. She’d fill them up on wine and fend them off into a taxi when she got the signal from outside; she was good at playing dumb and flattering their bloated egos, plucking up extra little pieces of information that would please Kazuya.

Lee had taught her that much. Smile, look pretty, act naïve and they underestimate you every time.

Somehow Anna doubted this would work with Kazuya. He had a way of looking at people that suggested he knew exactly what they were thinking. She rarely felt comfortable in his presence, and she knew that this would not bother him at all. Where Kazuya was concerned, only his needs mattered, and a good employee was a silent one.

Earlier that evening, Kazuya had summoned her to his private office along with the other bodyguards and Lee. He’d had photographs of the new competitors projected onto a screen, and as he clicked through each photograph and a short biography provided by the research department, Kazuya had assigned each of the newcomers to them.

“Baek Doo San, does Tae Kwon Do, from Korea. Bruce, you find out what his agenda is.”

Anna didn’t need to turn her head to see the insolent look on Bruce’s face.

“Maybe he’s here to win the tournament.”

Bruce spoke lightly, but the air seemed to grow hot and crackle. Anna saw Lee struggle not to smirk; he turned to look out the window to hide his face. Finally, she turned to look at Bruce.

Bruce glowered from his corner, arms folded. Anna watched him gaze sullenly at Kazuya, before he finally nodded briefly. Kazuya continued staring at him for a moment longer, before turning his attention back to the projection screen.

“Lei Wulong. A cop from the Hong Kong branch of Interpol who’s been sniffing around our activities there. I don’t like it. Lee, you speak Cantonese. Watch him.”

Lee sighed softly, which provoked Kazuya to twist back firmly, dark eyes flashing.

“If you would prefer, Lee, I can always make you go back to being my janitor. Nobody else has kept my private bathroom as clean as you.”

Lee ran his hand through his silver hair, dark brows drawn together. He looked Kazuya straight in the eye.

“I didn’t say no, Kazuya.”

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Kazuya sniped, before clicking onto the final slide.

“Jun Kazama. Wildlife officer for some Osaka non-profit. She’s investigating the biolabs. Anna, keep her busy and keep her off me.”

Lee leaned over.

“You can send her my way if you need any _help_.”

Nobody laughed but Kazuya reacted with fury anyway. His fist hit the desk with a crash, making Ganryu jump.

“This is not a joke! The Zaibatsu will be under intense scrutiny during this period and it is essential the tournament runs smoothly! If you cannot complete simple tasks like these, please get out of my sight immediately. You know how I feel about failure.”

He paused for breath and turned his dark eyes back to Anna.

“Anna. I am entrusting this mission to you. Report in daily once she arrives. Do not fail me.”

The last part could have gone unsaid, but Kazuya was tense and it wasn’t that sort of meeting. Anna nodded, before rising to leave and falling in line with the others.

Back at her apartment, she opened the slender dossier, and began thinking. Jun was due to arrive tomorrow. What would she be thinking, what would she be like? Anna fell asleep after sketching some preliminary ideas with the file pressed softly against her cheek.

* * *

 She’d unpacked, not that it had taken her much time. Jun travelled light and took only necessities. The invitation, handwritten by Kazuya Mishima, had specified that competitors should register two outfits for the tournament. Jun had chosen a simple outfit of a sleeveless white shirt and smart black pants, with her white headband. Surely Kazuya didn’t mean for her to fight in it? It would do for socialising with fellow competitors, or she hoped. Tokyo was unfamiliar; she’d spent some time in Osaka but Tokyo was something else entirely.

The second outfit, she’d bought that very day. She still wasn’t sure about it. It was a crop top paired with rolled up shorts and knee socks. It appealed to her sense of practicality; there would be no stray or loose material to get caught on anything. Nothing to impede her vision either. The top finished somewhere around her ribcage and the shorts rolled up to well above mid-thigh. Though she’d paired it with knee socks, she still felt exposed.

Having seen the posters of the other competitors, Jun doubted she’d stand out much.

She adjusted the ornamental bow she’d picked up at the same time – these sales in Tokyo were good value. _There_. She secured the bow with a twist, and gave herself the onceover in the full-length mirror. She didn’t look much like a wildlife officer now.

Before she could reconsider, Jun left to train. Rain, snow or shine, she never missed it. Not even when she wasn’t competing in a prestigious fighting tournament. She was the Chosen One of her family, the standard bearer for Kazama Style Martial Arts, and it went beyond mere competence for her. Fighting was in her blood, and she owed it to her ancestors to master their art.

She reached the gym early, with the morning mist still hanging soft in the air. The facilities were impressive, as lavish as would be expected for a tournament this prestigious. And then some. Jun eyed the lacquered doors, the ancient hardwood floors, the sculptures. Some of this stuff belonged in a museum.

The training dummies were thankfully modern and familiar. Jun found a quiet corner and began warming up. She watched herself in the mirror as she stretched, ensuring her form was poised and perfect. When she was ready, she bowed briefly to the dummy, and set to work on it.

She started slow, just a few kicks and punches to see her form, before progressing to throws and more complicated moves. The dummy hit the mat again and again, and Jun watched herself kick and swerve and block imaginary moves. There was only so much she could so solo, though. She needed a training partner.

When she broke to breathe and get some water, she was startled by quiet clapping in the space behind her.

“That was some performance! You have a very distinctive style.”

Jun eyed the other woman doubtfully. She was Western, with dark hair and blue eyes, yet spoke near-flawless Japanese with a showy Tokyo accent. Jun doubted the woman knew what she sounded like, though, so she took the compliment in good grace.

“Thank you. Though I’d prefer to fight a real person. The gym here doesn’t provide anyone, though.”

The other woman stepped nearer, eyes gleaming. “They don’t prohibit you arranging your own fights. It’s just _inadvisable_.”

Jun was confused. “Are you in the tournament too?”

The other woman laughed. “Yes! It’s my second. My name’s Anna Williams. Just call me Anna.”

“Ah, sorry,  I see, ah-Anna.”

Jun flushed, embarrassed she hadn’t researched any of the other competitors. She was supposed to be going after Kazuya, and focus meant _focus_.

Anna smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Now are we going to fight?”

Jun’s embarrassment was quickly overcome by her desire to fight. They prepared quickly, then returned to Jun’s corner. Anna bowed low to Jun, Jun did the same, then it was on.

Anna moved quickly, and her style was more aggressive than Jun’s. She was a good few inches shorter than Jun, which took a minute to get used to. Jun had assumed she’d be fighting men, generally, and she again felt deep embarrassment at being caught out twice.

She worked out Anna quickly, however. Anna was a skilled fighter and was not an easy opponent, however her fighting was instinctive and easy to predict. Jun fell back into defensive stances again and again, and heard Anna’s breath hiss out in frustration as yet another attack was foiled.

Finally, Jun found a gap where Anna had missed a kick and threw Anna on her back onto the map. Anna rolled over with some effort, breathing hard, and raised both hands.

“Ok, I don’t know about you, but I concede! That was some fight, but I don’t want to get injured for the real tournament!”

“Are you hurt?”

“No no no,” Anna shook her head, “just a little bruised and being cautious. I enjoyed it, though. You’re really talented.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to go back and shower, but I was wondering…you’re not from Tokyo, are you?”

Jun shook her head. “Yakushima.” She wasn’t surprised when Anna didn’t ask any more about it.

“Well, would you like to train with me again? See some of Tokyo? I’d like to show you around. We don’t get many women in the tournament.” Anna smiled almost shyly.

Jun hesitated. “I would like that, but I’m here on business as well – I don’t know if I’d have the time.”

Anna looked downcast. Jun felt bad, and pushed her guilt about her mission back a bit.

“I would like to. I’ll be busy during the day, but I would love to see Tokyo with you. Especially for dinner. I don’t know the city well at all.”

Anna’s blue eyes gleamed.

“You won’t regret this. I know every great little place in a fifty mile radius. Even the ones that haven’t opened yet!”

Jun raised her eyebrows a little, yet she couldn’t help smiling at Anna’s obvious enthusiasm. And it would be nice to have some companionship for the time she was in Tokyo. She had no family in the area and she couldn’t liaise with work connections in case she blew her cover.   

“Where are you staying?” Anna asked. Jun told her and Anna nodded.

“Great. If I don’t see you before that, I’ll come over for eight. Be ready to go.”

Anna smiled again, before picking up her things and waving goodbye. Jun was doing likewise, when she realised Anna had forgotten to give her a number or location. That meant if she needed to cancel or reschedule, she’d have to somehow track Anna down to do it.

She was thinking negatively. There was nothing to worry about. It would be fun. Jun smoothed her damp hair off her forehead and left the gym, enjoying the morning sun warm on her skin.

* * *

 After showering and changing, Anna decided to check in with Kazuya to report back on her first meeting with Jun. She was directed to a chair outside his private office and told to wait, as Mr Mishima was “otherwise occupied.” Like all regular visitors to Kazuya’s office, Anna knew exactly what that meant. It meant that someone (usually Lee) was bearing the brunt of Kazuya’s temper. She hoped it had passed by the time she went in.

Sure enough, Lee exited and brushed by her by with an empty tray. His leather pants creaked as he passed. They eyed each other briefly. He had a bruise darkening one pale bicep. Anna turned her eyes away.

She had wondered as to the exact nature of his relationship with his brother; but not for too long. She had been around the Mishimas long enough to believe them capable of any horror conceivable.

What was it her father had told her? _Focus on the job. Don’t get distracted_.

Anna stopped in front of Kazuya’s door and rapped smartly. His voice floated out through the intercom, gruff as ever. “Enter.”

Kazuya was standing with his back to her; as she walked towards the desk he turned and took his chair, staring blankly at her. Anna suppressed a chill. He was dressed formally in purple, and his black hair was smooth and immaculate, but his fingers tapped the desk impatiently.

Without waiting to be asked, Anna began. She hated how Kazuya could turn her gaze; as she spoke she traced the patterns in the grain of the wood. The surface was as glossy and dark as Kazuya himself; there were no flaws that she could see.

“She fights like…a master I would say. I don’t know her technique – not a widely taught one. Tough and defensive. She beat me pretty easily, though I did hold back a bit. She’s no amateur.”

Kazuya took it in, remaining silent until Anna was forced to lift her eyes back to his face. His dark eyes were scornful.

“If she beat you so easily, I’ve overestimated your capabilities. Perhaps you’d be better off serving with Ganryu.”

Anna flushed. She hated Ganryu, with his oaty odour and sweaty leer. He had to be Kazuya’s sick idea of a joke.

“I can keep her away. I have other methods. We’re going out tomorrow night and I intend to keep her occupied so that she’s too tired to investigate you.”

“For your sake, I hope so,” Kazuya said, eyes tracing the line of her hips through the silk, “because I’m sure you don’t want to find out what happens when you fail me.”

Anna thought of Lee, the tray and the bruise.

“I won’t fail you.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

The doors slid shut behind her. She wanted to slump against them, but Kazuya would have cameras. Instead she stormed off to her small apartment to seethe. On the way she passed tournament posters in the main hall. Jun Kazama was staring out at her, her dark eyes looking sad rendered in ink. Her outfit was white, lending her a romantic appeal with her portrait. Anna smiled as she imagined the photographer asking Jun to stare off wistfully into the distance, or to wear a dress. She didn’t look like the fiery girl who’d beaten her so easily.

Anna paused and looked for her own picture. There she was, haughty in red, looking older than her years. Ha! She didn’t know who did the marketing for these things but she hoped Kazuya fired them. They were really just propaganda for the bookies anyway. And there he was, glowering down at everyone beneath those thick brows. His eyes seemed frighteningly lifelike, like paintings where the eyes follow the room’s inhabitants. Anna quickened her step.

Back in her apartment she kicked off her shoes and switched the kettle on while she thought. Kazuya had refused her extra allowance, unsurprisingly, as he was as stingy as they came. She’d have to resort to her own ingenuity. It had never been a problem in the past but…

Anna bit her lip. She liked Jun. But if she did this right, Jun would never know. It could be a kindness, really, sparing her from the worst of Kazuya’s wrath. Sparing them _both_.

The kettle clicked off and she stumbled gratefully for a cup. Tea, at least, never disappointed.

* * *

 

Jun finished registration early the next morning. The media was there, and they photographed her signing the entry book, much to her intense embarrassment. She was the only female Japanese competitor, and one of only four women, so she supposed she had to expect some scrutiny.

When Jun asked about the other women, they told her there was an American, Anna (of course) and Anna’s sister. Jun’s brows shot up. Anna had never mentioned her sister being in the tournament, let alone the most prestigious martial arts tournament in the world. She decided to ask about it over dinner.

On the way to the gym, she spotted Anna’s poster. Anna was wearing a bright red Chinese style silk dress and a lot of makeup. She looked very different from the young woman Jun had fought yesterday. Another mystery.

She pondered in the gym while she practiced. Focus, she kept sternly reminding herself, though her heart wasn’t really in it. At least she wasn’t fighting tomorrow.

The opening ceremony for the tournament would take up most of the afternoon. Jun glanced at her watch and sighed; she’d better go and wash and change beforehand. She’d taken a plain kimono for the occasion and hoped she wouldn’t have to stand for five hours.

She arrived for the opening ceremony and was ushered to a dais by a familiar-looking silver-haired man who seemed to be in charge. His dark eyes roamed over her appreciatively. Jun took her place on the dais and eyed the other competitors curiously. After her gaffe yesterday, she’d read the tournament booklet and recognised everyone. But she was looking out for Anna and Kazuya Mishima in particular.

A blonde woman in a purple jumpsuit took a seat in front of her. Anna’s sister Nina, Jun realised with a start. Nina spoke to no one and sat up perfectly straight, giving nothing away.

Anna arrived five minutes before the start, wearing a blue silk dress that brushed the floor and was adorned with a peacock feather. Her heels made her almost as tall as Jun, and she was made up as heavily as her posters depicted. She sat as far away from Nina as possible.

The last to arrive were Lee Chaolan (who Jun had failed to recognise earlier) and Kazuya Mishima himself. He took a seat beside Anna, and immediately began whispering to her.

Jun raised her brows again. Yet another thing Anna had failed to mention. This could work for her, though. She never thought that she’d have much of an opportunity to get so close to Kazuya so soon. Judging by the way Anna’s jaw was taut as Kazuya whispered, and the way she was gripping her dress, the relationship wasn’t sexual. Kazuya obviously employed her in some capacity.

Kazuya finished whatever he was talking about and rose from his seat. An orchestra hidden somewhere beneath the stage struck up a stirring rhythm that Jun didn’t recognise. Kazuya looked out over the podium at the assembled guests and media, and began a speech officially opening the second tournament. The photographers’ flashes lit him up again and again, and Jun had a good opportunity to get a good look at him. He was taller than her, thickly muscled, and wearing an exquisite purple suit with a cravat that would have seemed incongruous on anyone else. Young as he was, Kazuya commanded respect and Jun sensed that he would not tolerate dissent or challenges lightly.

She had only seen him through images before. In photos, Kazuya’s thick black brows were always drawn together in a forbidding scowl, and he was almost always pressing his fists together. Jun was near enough to see the same hands folded neatly together behind Kazuya’s back as he spoke. Though his hands were large and strong-looking, she noticed that his nails were neatly clipped and buffed to a high shine. She caught a glimpse of platinum cufflinks glinting from the edges of his sleeves.

_How many animals suffered to keep him in luxury?_ she reminded herself.

Jun broke off staring at Kazuya, embarrassed by the direction her thoughts were going, and instead turned towards Anna. Anna’s dark hair was glossy and perfect, her blue silk pristine. She looked like she belonged here. Jun wondered what she was thinking. Anna appeared to be watching Kazuya attentively, but her hands were tracing a pattern embroidered on her dress.

Their fight had been fierce, and she’d puzzled over Anna’s friendliness, but now she had some context for it. Should she approach Anna afterwards and cancel, or should she go through with it and try to reach Kazuya directly? The agency would want an update soon, and she didn’t quite know how to tell them that the nearest she’d got to the labs was the Mishima brand facewash provided in her apartment.

A muted cough broke her out of her thinking. She turned to locate the source and found herself eye to eye with Lee Chaolan. Lee was supposedly the mastermind behind the Zaibatsu’s robotics business, which was by far their biggest moneymaker. The robotics project was said to be investing in new ventures and trying experimental technology to pull even farther ahead.

But none of that was in Jun’s remit. She turned away.

Kazuya was still speaking. How long had he gone on for? Jun looked about for a clock, but there were none visible.  She stifled a yawn, and looked out across the media. Hopefully Anna wouldn’t have forgotten about their dinner and they’d have some fun.

* * *

 

There was a sharp knock on Jun’s door at quarter to eight. Jun rushed to open it, to reveal Anna standing outside. Anna was wearing her blue dress from earlier. As she moved past Jun inside the apartment, Jun noticed the ornate bow at the back of the dress.

Jun was wearing her tournament outfit, fresh back from the launderers. Anna looked her up and down appraisingly and smiled.

“All I wanted to do when fighting was tear that bow off your head. But it does suit you.”

“I…see,” Jun said, not quite sure how to react. Anna laughed.

“Are you ready? Then let’s go.”

They headed out to a car Anna had “provided for her,” she explained breezily, without going into detail about the arrangement.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Sushi, I think. Nothing too heavy.”

Anna nodded approvingly, and leaned forward to speak to the driver. Jun looked at her. She’d cleaned off some of the makeup and had donned patterned, lacy tights. By comparison, Jun felt underdressed. But Anna carried it off well, she had to admit.

At the restaurant, they both ended up ordering sashimi and a bottle of sake (“we don’t have to finish it”.) Jun admired Anna’s deftness with her chopsticks. The restaurant was fancier than she was used to; she wished she’d worn her other outfit. Though both would have been underdressed at this place.

As Anna sipped on her sake, Jun decided to ask her the question that had been bothering her all day.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your sister?”

Anna looked startled. She set her glass down.

“We…don’t exactly get on well. At all. It’s to do with our dad dying. She blamed me, I blamed her, and we never forgave each other.”

Her blue eyes softened with unshed tears. Jun regretted asking, and reached over to clasp Anna’s hand on the table.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drag all this up. I understand you. I don’t get on with my family either.”

Anna looked up. “You don’t?”

Jun shook her head, reached for her own glass of sake. Why not share her secrets with this near-stranger? It was that kind of an evening.

“I’ve got a brother in Osaka I haven’t spoken to in fifteen years. And I doubt I ever will.”

“Why not?”

“We disagreed about my…inheritance,” Jun said, deciding not to go into what being the Chosen One of the Kazama family meant at that moment.

Anna took her hand. “I’m sorry.”

 Jun smiled weakly. “It’s fine.”

The silence between them stretched until Anna looked at her again.

“Jun, this is a crazy idea maybe, but – would you like to go dancing? Neither of us are fighting for four days and we can always train a little later.”

Jun considered it. On the one hand, she should really go back to her apartment and get a good night’s sleep.

On the other, she’d had a lot of dark thoughts stirred up during the day, and she could do with the distraction.

“Ok,” she said, rising from her seat and tightening her bow. Anna smiled, and paid the bill.

* * *

 

 

The club was dark, packed and hot. Jun felt decidedly overdressed by comparison. It didn’t seem to be stopping Anna though; Anna was dancing and laughing, gesturing for Jun to join her.

Embarrassed, Jun looked around. There were plenty of men dancing with men and women with women; this _was_ Shinjuku. She swallowed her embarrassment and joined Anna.

Anna proved to be an accomplished dancer, despite her dress and heels, and she liked to dance closely. Jun found herself drawn in again and again, laughing with delight at Anna’s moves, showing off just to get Anna to laugh. It was the most fun she’d had in a long time.

The music shifted and the songs slowed; the lights dropped even lower than before. Jun grasped half-blindly for Anna’s hand, and found it. Anna’s teeth flashed at her, and then she pressed up close to Jun, drawing her tight. Jun breathed out sharply, but she didn’t push back.

Anna’s hand was tracing down her back now, just past where the material of her top ended, onto bare skin. Jun knew enough of Anna to know she was playing, but she also thought Anna used that as a defence mechanism.

And Jun had been honest enough with herself to admit she liked it.

Anna’s hand didn’t move any further. Maybe she was trying to see how Jun would react, maybe that was as daring as she got. No matter. Jun closed the tiny gap between them with a kiss.

For a second, Anna froze; then her lips parted and her tongue was slipping into Jun’s mouth.

They broke, staring at each other through the gloom.

“I didn’t know country girls could kiss like that.”

“You don’t know a lot of things about me.”

Anna continued looking at her, waiting for a lull in the music, Jun thought. She beat her to it.

“Come back with me.”

Anna didn’t say anything, but she grasped Jun’s hand and began pushing towards the exit.

* * *

 

They arrived at Jun’s, and she wondered if she would regret it, but seeing Anna out of her heels, eyeliner smudged and lipstick smeared from kisses only made her want her more.

Jun moved to unzip Anna’s dress; Anna stopped her and pointed to the bow at the back.

“You have to undo that first.”

Anna let the dress drop to the floor once it was done; she began rolling down her patterned tights with more care. Jun was carefully folding her tournament outfit into the provided laundry bag when Anna pressed naked against her and ran a hand through her hair, removing the white ribbon that Jun had tied into a bow.

“I’ve been dying to do that.”

Wordlessly, Jun took her mouth with a kiss, and pushed her back towards the bed. Despite her fearlessness, she’d never tried with a woman before, and told Anna so.

“Never wanted to?”

Anna’s hand pressed hot between her legs, stroking firmly, and causing Jun to grit her teeth. Then Anna’s sleek hair trailed down her belly, resting between Jun’s thighs. When Anna’s tongue touched her, Jun thought she would scream with frustration. However, Anna was apparently finished with teasing, and turned out to be as talented with her tongue as she was with her fists. Jun came four times before it was enough, and sank back into the sweat-streaked sheets with exhaustion.

Anna’s head appeared beside her on the pillow.

“Did you like that?”

“Of course. But what about you? I didn’t do anything.”

“It’s fine, honestly. Not tonight, but later, if you’d like. I should get going anyway, I need to be up early to see my boss.”

My boss. Jun sat up, but Anna had already slithered out of bed and was dressing carefully, quickly.

“Anna-“

“It’s fine, I promise. We’ll see each other again.”

Anna closed the door quietly behind her. Despite Jun’s concerns, she drifted off to sleep quickly, sated from sake and sex. She slept soundly through all four of her alarms and woke the next day at eight, uncharacteristically cursing the empty air.

* * *

 

Anna was about to approach Kazuya’s new secretary, Naoko, when the intercom crackled on.

“Naoko. Lee is here. I am not to be disturbed.”

“Understood, Mr Mishima,” Naoko said, looking at Anna, who nodded and took a seat.

“Lee.”

They were surprised to hear Kazuya’s deep voice a second later. He hadn’t switched the intercom off properly. Their eyes met. Anna cringed and took up Vogue Japan, left behind by some other visitor. She hoped this would be a short conversation.

“The cop isn’t responding to me, but you have little to worry about from him. He’s on the wrong track and I’m happy to lead him there.”

“Good.”

“Kazuya, did you know, the lab is processing an order for a kangaroo. For the project.”

Lee’s voice had a nasty undertone, like he’d caught someone doing something they shouldn’t. Anna pictured him; he’d be sitting perfectly composed but his eyes would be lit up with malice. She turned the pages of the magazine with shaking fingers. Naoko set down a tea tray with a clatter.

“That’s not a mistake, Lee. Was that what you looked so pleased to tell me? I authorised that purchase.”

“But Kazuya…the robot project is much more promising, and it’ll be of greater strategic and military value in the long run too.”

“Did I ask for your opinion? If I wanted to fund your little pet project I would.”

There was a light clatter, as though someone had knocked over a small object.

“This is a waste of time.”

“Lee,” Kazuya warned, voice low and dangerous.

“I thought you had come here to tell me you were getting somewhere with the detective. Not only are you making no progress, but now you think you should inform me on projects I’ve signed off on myself? Get out, unless you have anything else for me.”

“Nothing,” Lee spat, and the next moment he was barging through the doors, pale skin flushed, eyes flashing. He didn’t look at either woman. The intercom fell silent. Naoko looked at Anna with horror.

“Would you bring Mr Mishima his tea in? I have to meet a guest outside. _Please_.”

Anna looked at her. Naoko was about twenty-one, from a good Japanese family. Like the others before her, she’d last no longer than a week before quitting, and Kazuya would never mention her departure or the fact that his secretary had changed. Anna knew well the only meeting Naoko had was with the nearest toilet.

“Fine. Buzz me in first.”

“Mr Mishima,” Naoko said, failing to disguise the tremor in her voice, “Miss Williams is here to see you.”

“Send her in.”

Anna took up the tea tray, and watched as Naoko scurried off knock-kneed to her “meeting”.

Kazuya had his back to her. He turned as she set down the tray on his desk. She remained standing as he sat in his chair with a creak, and frowned at her.

“I don’t pay you to bring my tea. Why isn’t Naoko doing it?”

“She was unwell. I thought it would be better for me to bring it. Save everyone trouble.”

“I’d prefer you focused on what I pay you for in future, unless you think your talents are better suited to carrying tea trays. Sit.”

Anna sat, gratefully. Kazuya had various contracts and documents stacked neatly on his desk in front of her. There was no sign of whatever he’d knocked over earlier. The characters on the contracts were precise and the impressions were etched deep into the paper.

“I’ve progressed with Miss Kazama. We went out for dinner, as we had agreed, and afterwards she and I…”

Anna trailed off as she realised Kazuya was leaning forward, knuckles white on his armrests. She looked down, not wanting to see his hungry gaze.

“Continue.”

“She told me the details of her assignment. It should be easy to keep her diverted here, I’ll feed back any information on her movements that I can’t contain.”

“Good.”

Kazuya was still staring at her, but he hadn’t dismissed her. Anna felt her eyes drop to the table. She began tracing the lines in the characters of Kazuya’s name.

“Did you enjoy it?”

The greed was so plain in Kazuya’s voice that she looked up again. He was sitting back and was smirking at her.

“Yes, I did.”

“Hmmm,” he mused, leaning forward again. “What was she like? I wonder if I would enjoy it too.”

He stretched a hand out and ran it down the side of Anna’s head. He was close enough to smell now; his aftershave was dark, with hints of incense and spice. Ironic since there was something very wrong about him. It should be sulphur and brimstone.

Kazuya had never done any more than suggest. Anna had never taken him up on any of his offers, and he’d never pursued them, to her eternal gratitude. He was undeniably sexy and ordinarily he would be her type, but she’d need more than holy water afterwards. Everything about him suggested danger, and darkness.

Anna tried to keep her voice steady as she battled conflicting emotions.

“She’s not very experienced. Understandable given her rural background. I don’t think she’s ever been with a woman before.”

“Men?”

“Maybe one, but no more. If that. She’s not shy at all, but she’s still a bit clumsy.”

Kazuya’s dark eyes seemed to flash. This clearly did it for him. He removed his hand and sat back in his chair with a creak. He sat in silence for a long time, before turning back to Anna.

“You have done what I asked of you, but I will take over the assignment from here. That will be all, Anna.”

Anna flushed. She hadn’t expected this.

“Kazuya, I don’t think –“

“I don’t pay you to think, Anna. I don’t pay you for your mind at all.”

Anna stood and shoved the chair back, her skin growing hot with embarrassment and shame. Kazuya glared at her coldly.

“Your part in this is over. Do not engage Miss Kazama again. I will ask for your help if I need it, but I don’t expect that I will.”

Kazuya didn’t need to tell her twice. He glanced at her dismissively as he reached for his favourite Montblanc fountain pen and a card. Anna made her way as slowly as she could to the exit, restraining every instinct that told her to run.

She would not cry in front of him.

* * *

 

Jun got back to her apartment after a fruitless attempt to access the labs. They had not even let her past the first stage of security screening, even wearing her skimpy tournament outfit. She dropped to her table with a sigh and began drafting a message to headquarters. It was a long shot, they’d always known that, but Jun hated to let anyone down. The rumours circulating the Zaibatsu had become so dark and so troubling that she couldn’t allow their work to continue. She would be morally obliged to act, even if it wasn’t her job to do so.

The fax machine in her room seemed to have stopped functioning since yesterday. Odd. She’d seen one for use in the public area not too far away, so she’d have to do it there. Her hand was at the door when she trod on something she’d missed earlier. Jun set her fax down safely and bent to retrieve it.

It was a card, in a purple raw silk envelope with an red grosgrain ribbon neatly tied around with it. Her legs were trembling. Jun sat cross-legged on the mat and slid her fingers under the ribbon to open it.

_Kazuya Mishima requests the pleasure of your company…_

Jun sat back against the wall and set the envelope down. This was a chance, the chance she’d been waiting for! She couldn’t believe her luck. In all her wildest dreams, she never though she’d have the opportunity to get so close to Kazuya Mishima himself. The card was lying on the mat where she’d dropped it. Jun stretched to retrieve it. The first part of the message was typed in neat black characters that burned into the eggshell card.

_Kazuya Mishima requests the pleasure of your company tonight for dinner at eight._

_You do not have to do anything apart from be ready; you will be accompanied from your accommodation to Mr Mishima’s private apartments._

_Please contact Naoko at the number below if there is any problem with these arrangements._

Below, a handwritten message presumably from Kazuya himself.

_Dear Jun,_

_I look forward to receiving you._

_Yours,_

_Kazuya Mishima._

His characters were beautifully written. She wouldn’t have thought of him as a man to have studied calligraphy, but considering his need to master anything he set his hand to…

Jun sat and twisted the ribbon around in her hands. There was a trap in here somewhere, she was sure of it. The only thing that told her it wasn’t a mistake were the beautifully written characters of her name. She considered contacting Anna, but realised she still didn’t know how. Anna had never given her her number, Anna had come to pick her up.

It was just dinner anyway, wasn’t it? She was an adult. She could fend for herself.

Jun seized the fax off the table, and tore it up. She began quickly writing a new one, then stopped and tore that one up too. Was it even worth her while saying there was no update? Surely the lack of updates itself told them that already.

Surely she was putting herself in danger by communicating more, not less. Need-to-know basis, that was what she would go with. And she’d know more, one way or the other, after meeting Kazuya.

She _had_ to.

Her formal outfit hung ready and waiting; she supposed that would do. Her white bow hung over her bedpost. Jun’s eyes lingered on it. Better not to wear it, perhaps. Anna’s style was apparently amenable to Kazuya’s tastes, and it might be useful to take a leaf from Anna’s book if she was to charm her way into his good graces and, by extension, his labs.

Jun made her mind up, and got up to take a quick shower before dressing for dinner. Hopefully Kazuya would understand her mission, and perhaps even some remorse. Was that too much to hope for?

Jun hurried off to the bathroom, obvious to the red grosgrain ribbon trodden into the mat.

 

 


End file.
